


Chris Adler's Summer Vacation.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Gun Violence, Mercenaries, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Chris spends the summer with her father .





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one - help.**

 

 

Rafe wakes to the pitch dark interior of his tent he shares with his Chris his 15 year old daughter.

he glances over to her cot bed to see if she's awake but is shocked to find she's not there.

he can now hear his daughter arguing with her aunt Chloe outside their tent about something in hushed tones.

 he flumps back down to the ground in his sleeping bag turning his back on them to go back to sleep.

 it's only when he hears Sam's voice joining in the mix that he rebolts upright again.

annoyed he pulls himself out of his warm sleeping bag to make her go back to bed.

he exits the tent to see Sam rubbing Chris's shoulders urging her to calm down.

he's irritated by the thought that Sam is comforting his child.

Chloe is stood in front of her with her hand  to her forehead in consternation.

"look Chris, I know you're worried about your father but we'll ......figure something out okay ? trust in Auntie Chloe , right ?"

there's a moments hesitation from her before she nods.

"that's it kid !" Sam says enthusiastically squeezing her shoulders.

Rafe watches them for a few more minutes before striding out from the canopy of his tent in jeans barefoot towards them.

"Chris , you should be in bed. what are you doing still up ?"

he acknowledges Sam and Chloe with a nod .

Sam releases Chris from his light grip and steps back from her at the possessive look residing deep in Rafe's eyes.

"alright, I'm going back to bed. night Auntie , night Sam!" Chris says wearily trudging back to her father's tent wearily.

"yeah you get some rest there kiddo, got a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Sam says and turns to Chloe.

Sam watches Rafe escort her back inside their tent and sighs upwards towards the night sky.

"what's his deal ?"

"isn't it obvious ? you're acting like a second Dad to her  or something and it's starting to piss him off. I don't blame him" she says folding one hand over the other as Sam stares at her dumbfounded.

"I am not"

"you are too and don't you dare deny it"

"fine! it's just I can see she's a really nice kid...... and he's gonna end up doing or saying something that's seriously gonna her and make her hate him---"

"no he won't."

"how can you be so damn sure ?"

"trust me, I just know he'd **never** hurt her. her safety both mentally and physically is his number one **priority** "

Sam shakes his head with a smile on his face before turning his back to the view and returns to his irritatingly cold sleeping bag.

Chloe shrugs and stretches her arms up over her head yawning as she does so.

"oh Drake, if  you only knew what Rafe was capable of " she mutters as she drops her well toned arms back to her sides.

 

 


	2. chapter two - the trip home.

**chapter two - the trip home.**

 

 

The grey jeep trundles along at a steady pace on the uneven jungle territory floor .

Chris is using her father , Rafe as a human pillow. Charlie is sat on the other side of Rafe reading a small novel.

Sam is on his motorbike beside them occasionally scouting ahead before catching back to them behind the jeep.

Rafe marvels at how Chris is unfazed by her Aunt Chloe's hectic driving.

Rafe has an arm wrapped around her smaller frame as she mutters to herself in her sleep. 

everyone else in the jeep has a firm grip of their seat at all times but Chris has nothing to worry about. he supposes it has to do with all of those weekend or 4 day trips she'd take Chris on as a kid during the school year.

Nate is in charge of navigation sat up front next to Chloe double checking their route with an ordnance survey map. Chris wakes up when Chloe kills the engine.

they all have duffle bags full of treasure now and have arrived at a private airfield where Rafe's jet is parked.

she hops outta the backseat of the mud spattered grey jeep and stretches her arms up over her head in a stretch and yawns loudly.

Charlie bookmarks his page and stashes his novel away in his canvas satchel at his feet.

Chloe sighs before grunting whilst leaving her seat, Nate chuckles when he spots Sam picking up Chris and spinning her around really fast.

he remembers Sam used to do that with him when he was a kid too .

Rafe smirks as his daughter laughs and smacks  Sam's shoulders  in mild protest at his speed.

Chloe picks up her two duffle bags with ease  , she walks leisurely over to Sam and her niece.

Charlie has abandoned his duffle bags at his feet as he attempts to make Sam put down Chris so they could all go home.

"c'mon ya knucklehead, put her down"

"no! never!" Sam shouts out chuckling evilly as he evades Charlie's advances.

Rafe and Nate exchange a look with each other, they've both had a long ass day and wanna go home but Sam of course has to goof off"

before they can tell him to stop he puts her down and Charlie ends up punching him in the arm.

"owww! what the hell, Charlie ?"

"that's for wasting my time"

"I didn't waste it . I gave Chris and the others something to laugh about , ain't that right kid ?"

"yupp"

irritated, Charlie then proceeds to chase Sam around the private airfield, furious he'd been made fun of.

Chloe just drops her bags and snorts out a laugh.

"oh god, wish my phone wasn't broken so I could take a video of those two"

Chris takes out her phone and films Sam and Charlie's antics in a video for her aunt to which Nate and Rafe stay silent during.

they watch as Charlie eventually catches up to Sam smacking him real hard upside the head.

"owww! the fuck Charlie ?"

the video ends with Chloe saying in the background "can you email this to me , Chris ?"

"sure I can"

Chris insists on helping out with loading their luggage onto Rafe's jet.

Nate takes pity on her and let's her carry something light , Rafe and Charlie refuse to let her carry anything not wanting her to strain herself, Chloe lets her carry the smaller of her two treasure duffle bags and Sam makes her take a five minute breather before he lets her carry one of his duffle bags, her face lights up as he keeps a slow and steady pace from the jeep to the jet and engages her in conversation.

he asks her about seeing the sights in London, what would she recommend ?

she tells him all about the tower of London and he asks if she'd come with him ?

she nods enthusiastically.

 


End file.
